My Concrete Angel
by AllisonAshe
Summary: Everyone thinks that Sam Puckett is a tough girl. Well at home it's another story... Sam gets abused by her mother, Pam Puckett, and her latest boyfriend. It's been happening for the last 3 months. When Freddie goes to give Sam had left he sees her mother beating her. Until she fell down to the ground. What will happen to Sam? Rated T for Abouseing


**Hey guys today I'm going to make an iCarly fanfiction. I will be doing a Seddie love story and So I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary**: Everyone thinks that Sam Puckett is a tough girl. Well at home it's another story... Sam gets abused by her mother, Pam Puckett, and her latest boyfriend. It's been happening for the last 3 months. When Freddie goes to give Sam had left he sees her mother beating her. Until she fell down to the ground. What will happen to Sam?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beating Begin<strong>

**Sam's P.O.V**

"And that's why you never cover a Gibby in chicken feathers!" a brown headed girl named Carly said. "Remember to never talk to strangers." Carly said. "Only if they have ham!" I said. "Sam!" Carly said. "See you guys on the next iCarly!" Carly and I both said. "BYE!" We both screamed into the camera Fredbag was using to record us. "Great show guys." He said and put up his camera. "Thanks." Carly said.

We all headed down stairs and went to the kitchen. I soon felt my phone buzz. I grabbed it. "Who is it?" Freddork asked. "My mom, she wants me home. See you guys tomorrow." I said and grabbed my stuff. I headed out the door. I quickly headed home. "Hey mom I'm home." I yelled and before I knew it I was on the ground. I turned around to see my mom's latest boyfriend Patrick Woodlong. Soon my mom comes down stairs with a bottle, to many. Uh Oh. "Sammy Sammy. Where were you?" She asked. "At Carly's as always. Mom are you okay?" I asked her before she throws the bottle at me. I tried my best to cover my face up. Why is she like this?

After awhile Patrick came and started kicking while I was on the ground. Soon my mother came up to me with a knife and stuck it into my wrist deep into my wrist. I had winced in pain. I soon see then leave the house, okay well I heard them. I got up the best I could and basically dragged myself to my room and into my bathroom. I had reached my room and made my way to the bathroom. I had grabbed a wrapping martial that was suppose to go on your leg or arm and wrapped it around my wrist. I winced in pain as I wrapped my wrist.

I changed into a black tank top with shorts and went to bed replaying the images of my mother beating me. What did I do to deserve this from her? Why is she doing this to me? Her child?

**Next Day**

I got up feeling a sharp pain in my wrist. Oh…right. I had gone to my closet and put on a red penny tee that said 'Bam Ham'. I also put on a jacket which I had covered my bruises with. Then my black skinny jeans and converse. I had quickly had tied my hair up and grabbed my black and red checkered backpack then walked out of my room. I looked around to make sure they were no seen then I quickly walked down stairs. After I was out the door I walked to school.

As I arrive at school I see Fredbag and Carly talking. "Hey Carly, Nub." I said as I went to my locker. "So guys I was thing on next week's iCarly we could do a Messin' With Leobert' what do you guys think?" Carly asked. "Fredbag and I said at the same time. I gave him my so famous Puckett glare. "Guys we don't need to be late for Mrs. Briggs class so stop it." Carly said and dragged us into the classroom.

I sat down between the Nub and Carly. I didn't pay attention, like that's anything new, because all I could think about was yesterday's events. Soon I was awoken by a terrible sound. 'Samantha Principal's office now!" Briggs had said and blew her bag pipes signaling for me to go. So as soon as I was out into the hallway I had fell onto the ground passed out. Before I was completely out I heard my name being called. "SAM!"

I soon had awoken in the nurse's office. "Good your awake." the nurse said. "What happened?" I asked her. "Well according to the boy who had brought you in here said you had passed out in the hallway." She had explained to me. "Oh. So can I go?" I asked her. I felt a sharp pain in my wrist again. _Right forgot about that. _I looked to see it still wrapped up. "Yes, but be more careful next time." She said and so I left for lunch since it was time. I had reached the cafeteria and headed for the lunch line. I grabbed some ham, of course. Then I headed to were Carly and Fredbag where sitting. I sat down next to Carly while the Frednerd sat across from us. "Sam are you okay? I had heard what happened?" Carly had said. "Chill Carly I'm fine." I said and ate my lunch. "Okay." Carly had finally said. We started to think of ideas for the next iCarly. Then the lunch bell rang. "Ugh class.' I groaned. We all three got up and headed for class. Only Fredbag and I had this class together which was English. Believe it or not I'm pretty good at English class.

The nub and I had reached the class room and had sat down. I took out a notebook and started to doodle in it. I looked over beside me to see Fredmeat taking notes like the rest of the class. I saw him look over, but I quickly looked away from him. I was finally happy when the bell rang so I had quickly walked to my locker. Best thing for the day time to go home and school is out for the rest of the day! "Hey Carly can I come over?" I asked her. "So you even have to ask?" Carly said and so we had left for the Bushwell plaza.

We walked into Carly's apartment and I basically throw myself onto the couch. "Sam." Carly said and grabbed my wrist (the one that was stabbed/cut). I winced in pain and Carly had soon pulled up my jacket sleeve (only up to my wrist though no father). "Sam what happened?" Carly said. 'Ah well Frophy attacked me and sent his killer claws into my wrist, but I will be fine." I explained and she let go. "Okay well want any lemonade?" Carly asked. "Nope I'm good." I said. "Okay well did you see the new guy, Noah Fields?" She asked all girly. "Yea why?" I told her. "I think he is so hot!" Carly said. "Eh he's not my style." I said to her. "So then what is your style?" she asked me. Why did you have to ask that? "Um…" I didn't finish because Fredbag had walked in. "Hey Carly." He said and sat down next to her. "Sup, so Sam you never answered my question." Carly said. Fredmeat looked at us confused. "I don't have one." I simply answered. After that I headed toward the fridge.

"What do you mean you don't have a style or as everyone else says type?" Carly said. "Well I don't okay! Now drop it I've got to go my mom wants me home." I said in a worried voice which made Carly give me a funny look. "Okay Sam see you tomorrow." Carly said. I nodded and quickly ran to my house while I still had time.

I go inside, but make sure it's clear of the woman I call mom comes home. After I see no one inside, I ran inside and up the stairs to my room. As soon as I'm in my room I threw my bag onto the bed and went into the bathroom. I quickly changed the wrapping on my wrist. After that I had changed into a plain white t-shirt and some shorts. I was just about to get some sleep when I heard a door slam. Oh No! I got up and ran to my closet and hid in it shutting the door as I go in. "Come on out Sammy I will not hurt you." She said and she searched my room. She knew I was home because I left my bag on the floor. I soon heard a book fall from my book shelf. Yes, I Sam Puckett has a book shelf. "What's this?" She said and she picked it up. I backed up and hit the wall. "Huh?" I heard my mother say as she came closer to the closet. She opens the closet door.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, you should not hide from me!" She growled at me. She had thrown the book down and pulled me out of the closet. Then she pushed me to the ground which I hit with a _THUD! _She then began to kick me. I hugged my knees and buried my face in them. I kept prying it was over and when she would stop. I had closed my eyes and pleaded her to stop. She finally left the room and I slowly got up in pain and walked as fast as I can toward the bathroom. Before I did I picked up my journal. Yes, I Sam Puckett have a journal as well. I've only had it for a month now, but I haven't written much in it. I put it back where it was on my bookshelf and then continued my way to the bathroom to clean myself up.

I came out with my hair pulled back with my pajamas on. I grabbed my journal and decided it was time to write another entry. So that's what I did

Journal,

Sam here. So today I went over to Carly's after school and we talked for a bit. Then I was texted by a demon A.K.A my mother to come home. So I went home and was beat by the demon and I was in so much pain. After she had stopped I had pulled myself to the bathroom. Then I came out and wrote in you. Well at least I know you're here. See you next time.

Sammy,

I put it back and went to sleep hoping tomorrow will be better than the last few days have been. I must not tell Carly or the Nub about this. It's not their problem it's mine. They must not get involved or they might get hurt as well. No more beatings. No more beatings. No more beatings. I repeated in my head as a fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

I woke up the next morning and got dressed in a lime green top with shorts and my converse. I had grabbed my jacket and put it on as well as my bag then headed down stairs as fast as I could. I take the longer route to Carly's because I had gotten up early and the NEVER happens.

I finally reach Carly's and so I opened the door. When I walked in I saw Fredmeat on the couch fast asleep. Perfect! I took some whipped cream and put it into his hand and then tickled his nose with it. The whipped cream was all over his face! I had busted out laughing. "PUCKETT!" Fredbag had said and shot up. "Yes, the Queen of Nubs?" I said still laughing. "Shut up and since when do you get here early and up so early Princess Puckett?" He asked me. "Well Nub I woke up and didn't realize what time it was and came here." I said/lied to him. "Yea okay." Fredbag said and went to the fridge to get some food.

I went over and grabbed the Shay's last fat cake. So did the Nub. "Mine Benson." I said and snatched it out of his hand and began to eat it. The Nub just shook his head. I sat down on the couch and waited for Carly. Fredbag has sat down beside me and so when he did he put his hand on my wrist. I had winced in pain. "Sam are you okay?" He asked and moved his hand away. "Yea I'm fine." I said to him. Before he could answer Spencer came down. "Guys Carly's not coming to school she is sick." He said. "Okay see you later." I said and headed to school.

When I got to school I went to my locker and grabbed my stuff. Before I left my locker Fredbag came around. "What?" I said. "What's wrong with your wrist Sam?" He asked grabbing it. "It's nothing now go." I said in pain and jerked them away rushing to class. Lucky for me he does not have this class with me. I had sat in class bored and thinking. Why would he care about me? We are enemies

I heard the bell ring after my first morning classes were over. None are will Freddork. I headed toward the cafeteria for lunch. Steak time. As I got my food I walked over to the table where Windy and a few other people were sitting. "Hey Sam where's Carly?' She asked me as I sat down. "She's sick." I told her. 'Oh well tell her I hope she feels better soon." She said. Soon Fredbag came over. "Hey Fredison, you headed over to Carly's after school?" I asked him. "Yea why?" He said to me. "Oh I was just wondering if you where." I told him.

School soon let out so Fredbag and I walked to Carly's. We had reached her door when Fredmeat's mother had came out. Just to warn you she's CRAZY IN THE HEAD! "Freddie why are you near _that_ child?" She said to him. "Mom its fine we are going to Carly's" Fredison said. "Not with _that_ thing you're not. That mother of hers does not raise her right."" She said pulling Frednerd with her. Okay that hurt! "My mother may not be the greatest, but at least she is there at least she didn't walk out on us like my dad did! At least she is trying!' I shouted and kind of lied to her. Then I ran off to the fire escape. I sat there looking out into the distance. I hate my life. My mother hurts me, Patrick does it also! Why does this happen to me? WHY?!

I soon cooled myself down and sat on the stair case. Soon Frednerd came out. Great what does he want? "Sam are you…" He started, but I cut him off. "Yes, I'm fine! You've asked me that too many times today!" I shouted at him. "Look Sam. My mom did not mean what she said." He said to me. "And how would she know. Huh do you know what I've gone through for the last 3 days!" I shouted at him then covered my mouth. "What?" He asked confused. I pushed past him and ran all the way home. I looked and see my mom's car was gone.

I quickly ran inside and upstairs. I flung my bag down onto the ground and flopped down onto my bed. "No one can no. They would take me away and put me in foster care." I said softly. I felt my phone buzz, so I checked it. It was from Carly. _Hey Sam. _It said so I quickly replied. I soon received one back. _What did you do to Freddie?! _She sent me. _Nothing. _I texted her. _Really because he came over and said you yelled at him. Sam is something wrong? _I read Carly's text then texted her back. _NO now I've got to go my mom's home. _I said before Carly sent me one her message. _This conversation is not over! _

I get up and cooked me some dinner and fed my cat Frophy. I heard a car pull up. I flopped down onto the couch waiting for the beating to begin. Patrick had brought her inside and had came over to me. "You're worth nothing! No one will ever love you!" He said then kicked me in the stomach. I stumbled over. I quickly got up and throw a punch. Worst. Mistake. Ever. I found myself blacked out. Mental Note: Never fight back. I soon opened my eyes and I tried my best to walk to my room. I then wrapped my wrist and covered up some visible marks. I walked to the bed in pain.

My life is hard enough. Why does this happen to people like me. I was about to fall asleep when the Nub texted me. _Are you okay? What did you mean by that? _I read it and quickly texted back. _I'm FINE and I meant nothing of what I said back there! _ I texted him. I soon got one last reply. _Yea okay…Night Princess Puckett. _I soon fell asleep and dreamed of when I wake up everything would be the same again. No beating from my mom and her boyfriends. Nothing but the same thing that has happen for years. No more beating. No more beating. No more beatings. Never again. Please don't make this happen any longer. I hate this.

The odds are forever in my favor…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading chapter 2. It was a lot of writing this whole thing was 6 pages on Microsoft Word. Well I've got to go. There's homework to do on this Monday in which I do not have school. I will try my best to upload this Wednesday, but if I don't it's because I've had a long day because I take the PSAT that day and my Grandma comes over. So remember to review follow and favorite! Thanks for reading and this whole thing was over 3K words! I had wrote this in a notebook before I wrote it and I had written it late at night.<strong>

**Forever  
>Allison<strong>


End file.
